


Iced Coffee

by Loptyrs



Series: There Are Two Master Attendants in this House [3]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Kyou is a little shit and he knows what he wants, M/M, Semi Public, Teasing, face fucking, ish, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Coffee finds himself in a fridge with his Master Attendant Kyou, and he’s made it very difficult to stay cool.A gift for my homeboy.





	Iced Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For my homie Kai. (https://julianstiddies.tumblr.com)
> 
> It’s been a minute since I wrote some food play yeah?

Coffee always had a way with words. His voice was smooth, like silk. Just hearing him speak was like being wrapped up in a warm blanket made of a blue velvet. The dulcet tones of his voice permeated the senses, leaving an everlasting impression in the mind.    
He could have anyone turn to putty with just the simplest of words. Just the right phrase could make any poor sap weak in the knees. 

In fact, it was rare to see Coffee flustered. To see even the faintest tinges of pink cross his cheeks was a treat within itself. But to see him stumble over his own words was the greatest reward anyone could get.    
And for Master Attendant Kyou, it was a feat he was able to accomplish on a daily basis. It made his chest well with pride to see the ever eloquent, flirtatious food soul trip over his own words. Especially when he was working. 

One day while working in the restaurant, Kyou has been up to his own cheeky antics. 

“Master Kyou, I…”    
Words escaped the dignified food soul as his Master Attendant trailed his fingers up his chest.    
  


“What’s the matter, Coffee? Cat got your tongue?” he teased, a mischievous cat like grin forming at the corners of his mouth. Devious hands tugged at the blue scarf that hung around his neck, pulling him close. Luckily for Coffee, they were both in the walk in cooler, away from any prying eyes. The hum of the restaurant could be heard through the cools walls, vibrating slightly from the noise. 

“This isn’t the right time for this,” the food soul chided, attempting to regain his calm and collected personal. “We have our duties to—“

His words were caught in his throat as his Master Attendant cupped the bulge forming in his slacks. He inhaled sharply as fingers pressed against him, teasing him through his pants. The weight of the small palm of his master drove him insane. He wanted nothing more than to pin him against the wall and turn his legs to jelly from the same sort of teasing he gave to him.

But Kyou was too quick for him. 

“M-Master Kyou, I—“

The slow movement of his small hand made the food soul let out a shaking exhale. The puff of hot air that left him was visible from the cold of the walk in fridge. Coffee could feel the heat radiating off his body as his Master’s fingers slipped under the waistband of his slacks. Cool fingertips teased heated skin as they moved over his stomach, relishing in the rippling and tensing of muscle under his fingers. The taller man’s breath hitched as Kyou’s finger grazed beneath his under his boxers.   
Kyou’s grin widened at Coffee’s reaction as his hand grazed his erection, the teasing escalating ever so painfully slow. 

“Aww, you’re so cute when I tease you~” he purred. He stood on his tiptoes, pressing his lips pressing against the exposed skin of his neck. “You’re so hard and I barely even touched you.”

Coffee’s heavy hands rested at his hips, itching to pin him against the wall give him a punishment that would render him unable to walk for the rest of the day. A primal need to claim his master attendant right then and there built up in him, burning his chest. 

The sound of a zipper coming undone echoed in the fridge. Slacks were pulled down just enough to free it from his confines. The cold air made him hiss. He felt so hot, and being in this fridge didn’t help at all. He needed to be in him. Now. Kyou ran his fingertips over his food soul’s length, teasing his hard cock. It ached in his palm, throbbing. Just the brush of Kyou’s thumb at the tip made Coffee let out a low growl, vibrating in his chest, thrusting into his hand. 

“Are you going to insist on being a tease or are you going to behave for once?” Coffee hissed, his breathe tickling Kyou’s ear, hand gripping his hip. Teeth grazed the shell of his ear, nipping slightly.    
  
Kyou gasped. “My, my, someone’s impatient,” he cooed. 

Reaching down, he stroked the food soul’s hot member, giving him some sort of relief. . Kneeling before him, his hands ran up his thighs, nails lightly running over the fabric of his slacks. “If you wanted me on my knees, you should have said so in the first place, Daddy.”

Before he could give him any sort of snarky retort, any and all words died in his throat as Kyou licked up the thick vein of his cock. The barbell of his tongue piercing gave him a sensation that was incomparable, and with the cold, it was almost too much to bear.    
A hand shot to his apricot locks, gathering it in his fist as he lowered his hot mouth down on him, taking in as much as he could. That tantalizing tongue of his never failed to bring him to the brink as he sucked at the head, tongue teasing the underside. The muffled moan that left him sent pleasurable vibrations through his body, setting his nerves aflame. 

“Oh god…”

As much as Kyou wanted to drag this on, edging his loyal food soul in and out of ecstasy, time was of the essence. If they were both absent for too long, another soul, or his fellow Master Attendant, Aki, would come looking for them. And that was the last thing either one of them needed. This would have to be quick, but Kyou always loved a good challenge.    
  


“Daddy,” he cooed, voice muffled by the fat cock buried in his mouth. A loud, hard suck echoed in the fridge, making Coffee let out a deep groan. 

Kyou moaned as he sucked, tongue wrapping around him. “Do you wanna fuck my face?” 

The boldness of his Master Attendant shocked Coffee out of the pleasurable haze he was so lost in. The phrase had left him so casually, fully aware of what he had truly asked him. 

His hand loosened its grip in his gingery brown multicolored locks. The look on his face made Kyou chuckle. Coffee looked so flabbergasted that he stopped his movements. 

Popping his mouth off his cock, hand jerking him, thumb rubbing over the swollen head, he spoke again. 

“Come on, Daddy, I know you want to. Don’t you want to come?”

Words were nonexistent to the blond food soul standing above him. 

A part of his sanity had been severed by the filthy words leaving that naughty mouth. 

Coffee inhaled deeply as Kyou’s tongue flicked out to lick the precum gathering at the tip. He lifted his his head to look up directly at the man above him, giving him an expression of faux innocence. 

_ Little brat. _

“Open your mouth,” Coffee hissed, voice low in his throat. 

Kyou obeyed, opening up for him, tongue lolling out to tease him further. The sight of him submitting so willingly made Coffee’s chest tighten. He was so cute on his knees. And he would look even cuter with his cock shoved all the way down his throat. 

Resting his hands on his head, fingers digging into his hair, he growled.

“Suck.”

Eagerly, Kyou took him back in his mouth, cheeks hollowing enough to create that delicious suction Coffee craved. 

Only the grip on his head tightened as the food soul withdrew himself from his mouth before thrusting back in. Hard.

A choking noise left his Master Attendant, nails running down his clothed thighs. The flutter of his throat around his member sent chills down his spine. Watching Kyou take him all the way down, his nose brushing his stomach… seeing those big cerulean blue eyes filled with big tears sent a chill down his spine. With each thrust, he could swear he would see those tears run down his face, betraying that cool yet bratty exterior he had. 

“You like this? How unbecoming of you, darling,” Coffee growled, a sadistic grin forming on his lips. “If only you could see that sweet little face you’re making…”

Kyou couldn't even protest with his mouth so full. He could only moan in response. And of course he loved this. Watching the composed food soul that never let his cool facade falter lose all sense of rationale was probably the hottest thing he’d seen in a while. 

The air around them became hotter, fending off the coldness of the fridge. Only the muffled cries of Kyou and the deep moans of Coffee filled the closed space. And with how hot and wet his eager mouth was, Coffee wasn’t going to last long. 

Release came so suddenly, hitting him with full force. It was unforgiving as he was consumed by bliss. A hiss of Kyou’s name fell from his lips, filling his mouth as he came down his throat.

Kyou eagerly swallowed what Coffee had to offer him, some leaking and dribbling down the corners of his mouth. 

Feeling him swallow around his cock nearly made Coffee thrust in his mouth again. 

Withdrawing himself, a single loud, obscene pop echoed in the fridge. Kyou struggled to catch his breath, coughing as Coffee was chasing his own, the aftershocks of his orgasm rocking through him still. 

The two of them adjusted themselves, Coffee fixing his trousers. Kyou tried to smooth out his messy hair to no avail. He was thankful for the chronic bedhead that had cursed him day in and out. 

“So,” Kyou began, voice hoarse. “Was that better than serving those stupid tables?”

Coffee narrowed his eyes. “Oh, Master Kyou.”

He turned the handle to exit the fridge. A coy smile had played at the corners of his lips. The sight of his master willing and happy to please him on his knees, him calling him by that certain name… it left a deep impression on his memory. 

“You know it was.”

Coffee leaned down to whisper in Kyou’s ear, hot breath tickling him. 

“And after our shifts, I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

A deep blush ran over Kyou’s cheeks. This shift couldn’t end any sooner.

  
  



End file.
